


Rhythm

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, PWP that turns into porn with plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Prompt: “Stella and Scully making love when one of the brings up the marriage concept.”
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Rhythm

Skin. Sweat. Friction. Scully underneath Stella. The slick feeling of Stella’s hands touching her soaked folds as she was fucked. It was fast. Passionate. A lot had happened that day. Stella’s outlet. Her blonde waves bounced against her bare chest, the very longest strands catching on her erect nipples. It was almost primitive. Scully could feel as her cunt began to contract. On the edge of the hurried orgasm Stella was inducing. Stella lowered herself, resting slightly on Scully’s left thigh, her mouth leaving smeared lipstick marks on her pulse point and jaw line. Scully’s hands found Stella’s ass as she neared her peak. Everything seemed urgent. The same way teenagers having sex in the back of their parents’ car nearing curfew did it. Scully came, arching her neck, pushing back into the pillow that cushioned her head. She squirted, coating Stella’s hand and the three fingers that Stella had had in her. Scully looked up at Stella, her eyes half closed. Stella sucked Scully’s come off each of her fingers, savouring the salty taste. She kissed Scully, rough, her teeth catching on her bottom lip. Scully moaned as she tasted her own come on Stella’s lips.

“Fuck me.” Stella said, it was strange, an order. She sat up, still straddling Scully. Scully looked at her, raised an eyebrow, causing a small crinkle to appear above it. Stella looked younger, more desperate. Maybe it was the lighting.

“Fuck me.” Stella said again, her jaw clenching. She gestured to the bedside table. Bottom drawer. Where the strap-on stayed. Stella had never asked her to fuck her with the strap-on before. Stella was always the one to use it on her. Stella released Scully from under her, so she could retrieve the toy. Stella breathed heavily, her mouth open in anticipation as Scully lubed the strap-on, her slender hands running the length of the fat, purple cock. She attached it to herself, adjusting the harness. She kneeled on the bed, Stella looked at her.

“What do you want me to do?” Scully asked, looking down at herself.

“Fuck me, Dana. Fuck me like a man.” Stella practically growled, placing a hand inbetween her legs, she ran her middle finger from her mons to her perineum. Her skin shone wet. She kept eye contact with Scully, an intensity Scully had never witnessed before. The deep, mysterious blue of the deep sea. Scully aligned herself with Stella’s glistening entrance, the sensation of wearing the strap-on somehow disconnected, impersonal. Maybe that’s what Stella wanted. Scully inched closer, before thrusting into Stella. Stella’s mouth opened in satisfaction, her chest heaving as Scully figured out how to fuck her. She thrust again, faster, her chest arching forward as she did, Stella looking hungrily at her tits. Her hips smacked against Stella as she found a rhythm. With each deep thrust Stella’s chest rose, her breaths airy and her skin pulled taut, revealing the symmetrical sets of ribs. Some of Stella’s wildness had seeped into Scully’s mind and she found herself pinning Stella’s hands above her head, which came with an amused look from Stella.

“Turn me over.” Stella gasped, the whites of her eyes showing as she welcomed the feeling of Scully inside her.

“What?” Scully replied, slowing for a moment, half in Stella.

“From behind.” Stella said, licking her lips. “Doggy Style.” Scully’s heart beat harder in her chest before she pulled fully out of Stella. Stella arranged herself in front of Scully, ass tilted up, everything exposed. Scully leaned over her and left a kiss between her shoulder blades, on the bump of a vertebrae. She clamped her hands around Stella’s hips, her thumbs brushing the doughy skin of her ass. She looked at Stella. Or more appropriately, Stella’s ass and pussy. She found her opening quickly and thrusted in, Stella moaning heavily and bowing her head as she felt her re-enter. She began to thrust again, the same rhythm as before.

“Harder.” Stella said, barely a hint of arousal in her voice, despite the obvious signs. Scully sped up, with each thrust her lower stomach hit against the curve of Stella’s ass. Stella flinched at the comfortable pain as Scully entered her.

“Harder.” She said, this time a moan. Scully was fully in the stride of things, the wet sound of Stella’s soaked pussy going up and down her strap-on. Stella felt herself begin to let go, aching to come. She moaned and Scully’s fingernails dug into her hip. Fuck. She could feel it. She screamed. Words. Something. Scully froze and pulled out. Stella collapsing obliviously on the bed, her chest rising and falling, a satisfied smile on her face. Scully could fuck her better than any man.

“Stella?” Scully said, sitting up and removing the harness from herself, the strap-on soaked in a mix of lube and Stella’s come.

“Mhm?” Stella said, her hand tangling in the misshapen sheets. 

“Do you know what you just said?” Scully placed a hand on Stella’s thigh, feeling the warm, sweaty skin of her lover.

“What did I say?” Stella said, looking lazily at Scully, a new wave of exhaustion running over her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had sex that vigorous.

“You asked me to marry you.” At this Stella sat up, furrowing her brow. She looked something of a beautiful mess, her hair tangled and her face flushed pink.

“I what?” She replied, running a hand through her hair.

“You asked me to marry you, Stella.” Scully said again, finding Stella’s confused gaze.

“Oh.” Stella said, reaching for the duvet to pull around herself, shielding her new found vulnerability.

“Did you mean it?” Scully asked, the emotion in her voice unsure, not sadness but not happiness either. Something between the two of them. A grey, confused emotion.

“I don’t know.” Stella pulled the duvet closer to her chest, now the only part of her exposed was her shoulders, while Scully sat on the edge of the bed, completely naked, aside from her necklace. Stella watched her, the exposed figure. She looked at the lines that were created as Scully’s back sloped, causing her skin and fat to gather in a small roll around her stomach. Stella almost reached for her, the atmosphere so different to what it had been a minute ago. Something about the way the light reflected off the walls made Scully’s skin look tinged blue.

“Did you want me to mean it?” Stella said, her words delicate, something as new as the morning dew on the grass outside. Scully turned to look at her, she seemed forlorn, not quite there as though she had remembered something from many years ago. A memory, a sad, conflicted memory, that Stella was sure she’d never get to hear the story of.

“I’m not sure.” Scully replied, her eyes averting from Stella again to examine the short ovals of her nails. Stella could feel that was a lie, the truth was about as clear as a piece of long forgotten sea glass found on a rainy day.

“Dana.” She said, a thought having set itself firmly in her mind. A foreign thought. One that before this time with Scully she’d never have let appear. “Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?” She said, to Scully’s naked, shaking back. She turned to Stella, her face contorted as tears ran down. She lay on top of Stella her head where her stomach would be under the covers. She felt the living, breathing, life of this woman. This amazing, compelling, complicated woman. The woman she loved.

“I will.” She said, her head buried in the blue sheets. “I will. I will. I will.” She cried and Stella wrapped her arms around her, tracing each bone in her back.

“I love you, so much. More than I could ever have loved anyone else.” Her hand stroked Scully’s hair, a new rhythm, a comforting, familiar rhythm. A rhythm that bonded their hearts and their souls. Unshakeable. 


End file.
